Home
by kimionecake
Summary: When things are lost. There is always a change to get them back


I always knew that I would have to come back. I would have to face my past and come back to the people I left behind. My friends don't know where I left to, or with who or even for how long. The day I chose to leave, I said goodbye to everything I knew. After the war, I was lost. Like everyone else, everything was taken away from me, my parents, my love, sometimes I even think they took my self defiance. I wanted to start something new and not ever look back. Specially since I was hiding a life that no one and I mean no one knew. Everyone thought that I was a little book-worm, who helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord, and that I would soon be known for the highest honors. Everyone seem to know how my future was going to turn out. I was going to marry Ron Weasley, stand by Harry Potter after the war, finish school and get a good job in the ministry. I would then live on my perfect life with my husband, have lots of children and live happily ever after. Sadly my life was going to take a complete turn after the war. For the last three years I had been dating the enemy of the Golden Trio. Yes that's right, I Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, Know-it-all book-worm, prude of the golden trio, brightest witch of our age, was dating the son of a death eater, prince of Slytherin, and known sex-god, Draco Malfoy. We never have shown affection when we are in public, but I can tell you that he is nothing how he presented himself in front of everyone when we were in school. Just like my life was an act so was his. Everyone took me for granted, they needed to solve a problem so they came to me as fast as they found out they couldn't fix it themselves. I felt like I needed to start fresh and actually get something done on my own. Something I could be proud of and at the same time, look for someone that would compliment me. Meeting Draco was the best thing that happened to me.

I moved to france. I didn't want any reminders of my parents or friends, and moving to this new country was the perfect solution. I knew how to speak french and italian fluently, so the language barrier wasn't going to be a problem. I knew a few people that worked in this country and rapidly found job as a representative of a firm here in paris. With that job, and the amount of money I was making I was able to afford a good flat in the middle of Paris, a little small but what could you expect living in Paris. I wasn't rich but I loved my job, and had my fair share of fun, but it always bothered me that I didn't have any close friends like Harry or Ron. I had friends that would come saturday and have a few drinks and would joke around. After a few months of living in Paris, on a Sunday afternoon stroll my life changed forever. The boy that invaded my dreams was finally going to come back to me.

During our school days we had to act as if we were the worst of enemies. Calling each other names, and sending hate to one another, but it was all a facade. Don't get me wrong it hurt like hell when he would tell me something hurtful, but I knew that he had to do it, in order to protect me and his family. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Everything seemed to crumble even more when he told me he had to go on trial for his accomplice time during the war. I knew he did it for the safety of his loved ones, but even then he told me that we couldn't be together anymore, because he was sure he would be going to Azkaban for a long time. That was the worst day of my life. I had to leave the love of my life, and at the same time endure starting a new life all by myself, alone, and without anyone I knew or loved. Another big reason to leave the country and never look back. But lets go back to what happened next. That Sunday afternoon, I had just finished a nice dinner at my favorite restaurant, and having a couple swings of my favorite red wine, (the french did have great food) I felt that I needed a walk after I eat, just to help relax. Today also marked the 2 anniversary that I was alone still thinking of Draco. Call me clingy, but Draco was and still is the love of my life. I knew I had to move on, but I never felt the connection me and him had with any other guy. The protective feeling, that no matter what, even if the situation was the worse case scenario, I would feel as if it would be alright. I've had dates, and they would be wonderful, but it would never lead to anything else.

I never felt the need to be with anyone else. Is this what it feels to be completely in love' never wanting to be with anyone else, even if it means being alone?. I worked never ending hours and had even found time to take yoga classes in the morning, along with a quick routine of a healthy jog. My life was overly average. I would work, eat, sleep, and on weekends I would go out with some friends come back home and eat ice cream, watch a movie and sometimes, as sad as it might sound I would cry because even though I had made wonderful friends that loved and supported me,I still felt sad and alone. I didn't have a mother I could talk to, and the love of my life was long gone. That evening of the 2 year of living a pitiful, and lonely life I sat down that same morning and promised myself that I would improve it. I didn't know how drastically my prediction would actually become.

So going back to my evening stroll after my dinner. I decided to go to the Jardin De Tuileries. My favorite park since I moved here. I sat down and looked to the distance, it was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. Maybe because I had a different mind set, but it seemed too beautiful, for me to see. I sat down took my heels off, and even though no one is allowed to put their feet in the water I decided to finally for once in my life take a risk. I can tell you that for the first time in a really, really long time I felt content. For in that moment I was happy.

After behaving like a rebel adolescent, I started to walk home and enjoy the lights of the beautiful glow that was left in the sky, and walked slowly through the park. The slow breeze hitting my face, blowing my hair and ruffling my skirt. My smile that for some reason wouldn't leave my face. The feeling of a change that would determine my happiness, had finally come to settle with me. I stopped at the middle of the park where it is know as the lover sunset. I leaned next to the statue of a girl that was holding a harp and seemed to be dancing. When it happened. Two pairs of hands that seemed to fit perfectly on my waist. the smell of auburn autumn, and expensive woody cologne filled my nose. An aristocratic nose that seemed to know the crooks and curves of my neck settled. The breath of delicious mint chocolate traveled from the person behind me directly to me, the firm well worked body was suddenly pressed against my body. It was like time traveling, to the same time where love filled my world, strong arms held me to a strong chest, holding promises on its own. I knew this. This was something I was longing for a long time ago. Tears threaten to fall down. One actually manage to spill. In that moment time didn't exist, everything actually stopped. And all I could do was break down. My knees went weak and my breath caught on my throat. I turned around slowly, just hoping that my mind wasn't playing a nasty trick on me. When I finally turned around there he was in all his glory. The moment I had been waiting for years. After so many lonely days, pleading what at this moment was coming true, for him to have me in his arms again. His piercing grey eyes were finally staring at my honey brown ones, with all the love one person could contain, his face came close to mine. His skin was still soft like the last time I remember. His hands came up to my face and finally after so long, the most fulfilling moment in my life. The moment his lips captured mine in a slow loving kiss, not passionate but longing. That kiss told me everything he couldn't say at that moment. He still loved me even after all that time. He was here to stay, and whatever would come in our way would not separate us again, no matter what. It was a promise and a commitment. I could of die there and be completely elated. He was finally home. I was home. We were home, and nothing, would ever come between us again.

I felt tears fall on my cheeks, tears that were not my own, tears that now mixed with my own. And finally his voice filled my ears. And that's where it finally hit, he was really here and I wasn't dreaming

"You have no idea for how long I waited to do that love." His sweet voice poured out those perfect pouting lips.

"And you have no idea how long I had been waiting for you to do that as well" My voice cracked as I finally had the courage to open my eyes and put my hands around his neck. A goofy smile was plastered on my face. One I hadn't seen in many years, finally crawled on my face.

"You have no clue, how much I bloody love you Granger, even after all this years, I swear if I could of come earlier, I would of" He started to ramble on and stumble on his own words.

"Is ok love, I know" I put my finger to his lips and kissed and them softly again. We stood there for what seemed like forever with our forehead together. Enjoying the company of each other. we were finally home.


End file.
